Come What May
by Mitternachto
Summary: Malon is in love with Link, Link is in love with Zelda. Zelda is in love with Link. Malon's heart is broken, as she finds out that Link and Zelda is getting married. What is she going to do? A story of love, jealousy


"I follow the night. Can't stand the light…" I started singing as I watched the stars above me.

I, Malon, sat on the roof to the barn. I didn't feel very well. Just this morning, Link had payed me a visit. I recalled their meeting and blushed inside.

It had been just another morning at the farm.

I had been working in the stables as suddenly Link entered.

"Link! How good to see you! How are ya?"

Link smiled. "Hi, Malon. Just fine, thanks. I'm just coming here to give Epona some training. Excercise."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a little bit too far to ride just for training your horse, Link? Why don't you go riding in the field?"

Link shook his shoulders. "Dunno. I was thinking of visiting you as well, as I haven't seen you in a while."

He ran his fingers through the blond bangs, and smiled towards her. I blushed. It was only when Link was around that I was able to feel like a... girl. He made me feel very nice inside.

I smiled back at him, and walked over to where he stood.

"So, Epona it was? You need a place to train her?"

Link nodded. They walked out of the thouse and out in the grass. I guided him through the houses and into our little space for the horses. With a fence around it – a perfect place to practise.

"Wow, thanks, Malon! This will sure do!"

I blushed, and sat down on the ground to watch Link practise with Epona, jumping over the fences. It was boring. But somehow, I couldn't get her eyes off Link. His hair blowing in the wind, strong arms holding on to the horseback and his cerulean blue eyes, watching nothing but the road before him.

Suddenly I realised that Link was getting down from the horseback, He walked over to me, and smiled.

"I think I should go back home now. But before I go..."

He looked straight into my eyes. It felt like a volcano inside me. So close that I could smell him. He was looking right at me, and I almost drowned in his eyes. They were so beautiful! If he came any closer now, I would die. Faint or something. What on earth was wrong with me? Maybe I got a fever...

He put his hand on my shoulder, and I closed my eyes. What was he going to do?

Kiss me?

No way!

I wanted to back off, but my legs didn't do as I told them..

Now he was so close to me, I could feel his breath on my chin.

Really... what was he doing?

Now, I could feel his skin against mine...

And now...

"There! It's gone! You can open your eyes now, Malon!"

I did, a little bit shocked, though.

Link was holding a desert spider in his hands.

"It was in your hair, and I didn't want to scare you..." he said.

"Oh..."

I was shocked. Not because I've had a deadly spider in my hair, I don't know why I was shocked actually.. Because, I didn't love Link, come on!

It had felt... very strang in me that morning. The whole day had been weird. I'd been acting foolish the whole time. Dropped buckets of water, tripped and so on... unconcentrated? Tell me about it...

But, I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't possibly be! Besides, I was the heir to the Lon Lon Ranch, and love is only making it unavaileble for me to take care of the horse.

As I said, I was sitting on the roof to our house. I've always been able to climb up here, since some stones in the brickwall is perfect for climbing on.

Suddenly, I heard someone behind me, and I turned around.

It was Anju. My best friend. She lived in Kakariko Village, but she used to come with her father to the ranch by evening, to buy milk for the village.

"Hi, Malon. What are you doing up here this late at night?" She asked, as she sat down next to me.

"Dunno. Thinking..."

"Thinking?" She raised an eyebrow. "Thinking of what?"

"Link" I reaplied, before I started to curse myself for telling Anju that.

"Link? Why do you think 'bout him?"

I sighed. And at the same time I decided to tell everything to her.

"I don't know, Anju. Whenever he's around I feel all warm inside. I shiver and feel nervous and when he touch me, I just wanna hold him. He... almost... kissed me today. Well, I said almost. And, it felt.. so good! What's wrong with me, Anju?"

Tyma laughed, but then she smiled at me.

"Isn't it obvious? You're in love with him, Malon."

Her words didn't leave my head alone.

_In love with him..._

_In love with him... _

"But... Anju... I've never been in love! How.. how does it work?"

Anju just laughed at me.

"Well, you know what, Malon? You should tell him about your feelings, ya know. Go tohim and tell him. 'Oh, Link! I lvoe you so much that I can hardly sleep at night! Please...! Marry me and promise to love me forever and ever!' Just tell him that, Malon!"

I just sighed. "Don't make a fool of me, Anju. What shall I do? I'm not even sure if I am in love with him."

"Then you wait. Meet him again, and then feel what your heart is telling you. I promise, it's the right thing to do..." She said, while she saw that I was concerned.

I nodded, hugged her and left. I was going to sleep. Maybe tomorrow I'd know what to do...

But it didn't work.

Whenever I met Link, I blushed and stuttered and only said silly things. It was really embarrasing, and I kept telling myself that love wasn't for me...

Though, it seemed like I was stuck. Stuck in love. Or, at least Anju said so.

I really tried all I could to stop myself from being in love with Link – because if I really fell in love with him, I wouldn't have time to take care of the horses, or the house, or my father or anything! The ranch was depending on me, and I wouldn't let it down.

But it seemed impossible. And I decided, one night, to talk to Link about my feelings.

That day, a beautiful springday, I went to the Kokiri Forest. Again and again I was rehearsing what I was going to say. I'd only tell him that I liked him very much and if we could.. like... date someday.

I looked down at myself! I was really pretty this day. I've combed my bright red hair, and I was wearing clean, sweet dress. I really wanted Link to like me.

I made it through the field, entered the wood and started looking for Link's house.

But how on earth would I know which house was his? There were so many of them!

Then, a cute Kokirigirl suddenly ran over to me.

"Are you looking for something, miss?" she asked gently.

I nodded.

"Do you know where Link's house is? I can't tell which one of them it is.. they all look the same to me... somehow..."

The little girl laughed, and pointed at a treehouse in front of us.

"There it is. That's where Link-niisan lives."

I thanked her, and started walking towards the tiny house. I climbed the ladder, and was just going to get inside, when I heard a strange sound.

"... stop it Link, what if someone's coming?" someone giggled.

A girl.

Link seemed to answer, with a strange, satisfied voice.

"Don't worry... No one will come! C'mon, just one more time! One more kiss, pleeease?"

"Link, don't be so naughty.. my naughty little hero..." the girl laughed "I'll leave you if you don't calm down now!"

"You're free to leave me, but please don't decieve me.." Link laughed.

I staggered backwards, and fell down from the little edge. I was shocked. Link had a girlfriend? Who was she?

I could feel tears rolling down on my cheeks. Why? It was too late.. Link had another girl...

What should I do now? I was still acting like a fool, being in love with him.

All I wanted was Link. I wanted to hug him, kiss him and be with him all the time! Why couldn't I be happy? Didn't I have an happy ending at all? Was it my destiny to stay on the ranch until I grew old enough to die?

No, it was tiup to me to find out who the girl was, and – if possible – win Links heart. Back.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now, this is my first true love-fic. I wrote this after watching the "Moulin Rouge" and I really wanted to write something like this. At first, I thought of Nabooru on stead of Malon, but Malon seemed to match better...

However, hope ya all like it...


End file.
